


他们对此闭口不谈

by kongchong



Category: DCU, LOGO Batman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 花吐症





	

**Author's Note:**

> 乐高蝙蝠侠  
> 16.05.26

01  
蝙蝠侠注意到正义联盟大厅里有花朵是在三天前，起初他以为是闪电侠或者是哈尔或者戴安娜从外面带回来的，然而在今天，他终于发现了罪魁祸首——某位有着红色披风的男性氪星人。  
制造花朵的家伙似乎并没有意识到自己怪异的行为已经引起了蝙蝠侠的注意。  
啊，氪星人的阴谋。蝙蝠侠想着，在披风下捏紧了蝙蝠镖：“超人。你还要吐到什么时候？”  
“什么？”闻言超人回过头，飞过来然后缓缓地在蝙蝠侠面前落下，俩眼睛眨啊眨的，笑容灿烂的像太阳一样，“布鲁斯，早上好，你刚刚说吐什么？”  
在联盟吐了好几天花而这个氪星人居然还装做什么都不知道的样子用笑容蛊惑人心，啊，可怕。这个氪星人阴险极了，哼。  
“我们说好不在工作的时候叫我名字的。”蝙蝠侠撇着嘴拒绝接受超人向他发出的友善笑容，他的肚子里装着一大堆红披风的男性氪星人阴谋论。为了让自己保持理智，他迅速拉开距离，指着地下零零散散的花朵，“这些。”  
经他提醒超人似乎才发现似的，露出一脸惊讶的神情，只是简单的“哦！”都会从他嘴巴里飘出来几朵花。  
“我很抱歉……蝙蝠侠。”超人说，“这个……我也是刚刚才意识到。这真够怪异的……”说着他就挡着着嘴巴咳了两声，蝙蝠侠立刻看到有两朵花从嘴巴和手的缝隙里飘出来，晃晃悠悠飘到他脚下，安安静静的落在那里。  
……不，他不可能不知道。这花可是从他嘴里飘出来的，确确实实飘了三四天，而且都是他处理的那些花朵——这些他当然不会说。不过既然知道罪魁祸首是谁，当然要把这些东西带回蝙蝠洞作为氪星人可能的弱点来研究。  
“没关系。”蝙蝠侠从万能腰带里掏出密封袋将地上几朵花收好，“放松，我会帮你的。”  
“谢了。”超人冲蝙蝠侠一笑，嘴巴里又飘出来许多花朵，“需要我的时候随时可以呼叫我，保证随叫随到。”  
蝙蝠侠嘴巴一撇，毫不领情，“我单干。”

02  
单干的蝙蝠侠在夜翼，蝙蝠女，罗宾，阿尔弗雷德的围观下研究从超人口中吐出来的花朵——事实上，这根本就是普通的花朵。没有魔法痕迹也没有变异迹象，就是一株活生生的，普通的植物。  
可它是怎么从超人的嘴巴里飘出来的？  
“这是个问题……”蝙蝠侠突然觉得嗓子有些痒，抬头再看时，已经差不多是该去夜巡的时间了。这么想着，他抬头叫了声提米，与此同时，他感觉有什么东西从自己的嘴巴里飘出来，嗓子痒得很，忍不住咳嗽。  
“老爷？”最先注意到他的是阿尔弗雷德，然后是他自己——在他的脚下，正安安静静躺着几朵白色的小花。  
哦，现在他知道超人吐花的症状是会传染的。  
氪星人的阴谋。  
蝙蝠侠深信不疑。

03  
即使蝙蝠侠拒绝说话，他仍然无法阻止自己咳嗽，而只要他一发声他就一定会吐花。  
当联盟里有两个症状一模一样的成员时，无论怎么躲藏都会引起注意。不过幸运的是，钢骨知道这个解决的办法。  
“你怎么知道的？”蝙蝠侠嘴里吐着花问钢骨。  
“我可是了解全世界网络的人，而蝙蝠侠，你除了研究之外，或许也可以试着上网查查。”钢骨回答。  
接下来就是钢骨一边查资料一边给聚在一起的其他五位讲解。简单来说，超人和蝙蝠侠的症状有个名字叫做“花吐症”，通常在亚洲流行，通过接触患有花吐症症状人的花朵传染，有暗恋的人就会吐花，唯一的治愈办法就是两情相悦，不然就会死。  
钢骨话音刚落，超人和蝙蝠侠周围的人全挤到了对面的钢骨那里，并且都用一副“我们什么都知道”的表情看着他们。  
蝙蝠侠转头问超人什么时候去过亚洲。  
超人挠挠头，嘴里往外飘花,“大概，三天前？我帮一个亚洲女孩找到了她的猫？”  
蝙蝠侠撇着嘴，氪星人的阴谋。  
“说真的。”哈尔在对面看着他们两个，“你们还没有两情相悦吗？”  
谁会和一个氪星人两情相悦？蝙蝠侠撇着嘴哼了一声。  
超人挠挠头，冲哈尔一笑，“这个……根本不可能。”  
“必须去试试，克拉克，你已经连飞都有些困难了。”神奇女侠亮出自己的真言索，“我可以帮你。”  
超人吐着花连连后退，“不不不……我还是……自己想办法吧。”  
于是神奇女侠又转向蝙蝠侠，“你呢？蝙蝠侠。”  
“我不会暗恋人的。”蝙蝠侠一边吐花一边说。这都是氪星人的阴谋！

04  
超人确实日渐虚弱，才隔了两天，他就只能待在自己的小公寓里。联盟的人去看了超人，神奇女侠还要强制给超人套上真言索。  
夜巡结束的蝙蝠侠站在滴水兽上，看着手心里的白色小花，也忍不住在想那个氪星人暗恋的人到底是谁，星球日报的同事露易丝？虽然他们分开了，但说不定超人对她余情未了……或者是神奇女侠？但是他们似乎并不会在一起。  
蝙蝠侠决定去大都会看看那个氪星人。

05  
超人确实很虚弱。像个生病的普通人。像普通版本的克拉克·肯特。  
蝙蝠侠从窗户进入房间，超人就躺在床上，蝙蝠侠叫了他两遍超人，一遍克拉克，然后又叫了一遍克拉克。  
“哦……布鲁斯。”超人咳嗽着睁开眼，在见到蝙蝠侠的那一刻眼睛里想钳满了星星。  
蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，想着自己或许可以放松一点。于是他走到超人床边，一边吐花一边问他感觉怎么样。  
“看来你也没有两情相悦？”超人打趣道，换来的是更厉害的花吐。几乎要堆成一个小山，“我或许可以用这些花做个花环。”  
“克拉克，告诉我名字，我可以帮你。”蝙蝠侠说，另一个小花堆也很快形成。  
“这个，不太可能。”超人笑笑，“我们是朋友……还有很多事，不过我或许可以在我死之前告诉你那个名字。”  
超人把落在被单上的花拍下床，“你呢？布鲁斯？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了很长时间，说，“我的花吐症是你传染的。”  
“是……我很抱歉……”超人持续吐花，说，“但我至少希望你可以跟你喜欢的人两情相悦。我希望你能康复。”  
超人极其真挚，眼睛也好话语也好，都让蝙蝠侠倒吸一口气。这是什么感觉？这个氪星人？  
这个愚蠢，阴险的氪星人。蝙蝠侠决定不再多呆一秒。  
大都会的月亮比哥谭明亮许多，可是屋子阻碍了它的光芒。它没能让蝙蝠侠看清楚超人脸上的表情，也没能让超人看清他的。  
哦，他有铅制面具。

06  
蝙蝠侠是有暗恋的人的，但仍然没有两情相悦就是了。  
说一句喜欢并没有多难，两情相悦才难。

07  
蝙蝠侠踏足大都会的次数增多，而每次都是为了去见超人。  
超人现在只能做到坐起来和躺下去，即使他仍然能听到蝙蝠侠在楼下走路的声音，可以看到他比平常还要迟缓的动作。  
超人现在觉得他和蝙蝠侠就是两只互相依偎的存在。  
“你为什么这么严重？”一进门就被花朵淹没了脚踝的蝙蝠侠表示不满。  
超人一边咳嗽一边说，“大概是因为我在剩余不多的时间里一天比一天更喜欢他？”  
蝙蝠侠关上门，半天才反应过来：“他？！”  
哦，这个该死的花吐症，不光折磨他的反应还折磨他的听力。  
超人虚弱的躺在床上，看着蝙蝠侠的眼神温柔的像是会滴出水来一样，“或许我可以葬在降落的地方。”  
“你这个危险的氪星人，你刚刚，说了，什么？”蝙蝠侠感觉自己提前步入老年期。  
“我说，‘他’。”超人的眼神像是要解放自己一样，而蝙蝠侠认识这种眼神，“我可是送了‘他’一个氪石戒指。”  
接下来的几个小时，或者几分钟，或者几秒，安静的只有超人的咳嗽。  
接着，蝙蝠侠递给超人自己的蝙蝠镖，说，“这是‘他’最喜欢的一个。”  
再接下来的几个小时，或者几分钟，或者几秒，房间里安静的没有任何声音。  
而超人知道，蝙蝠侠这段时间是不会再跟他多交流一秒了。  
即使他们两情相悦。  
瞧，也不是很难。

08  
愁云满布了正义联盟很长时间，但这些愁云也在成员们看到联盟重要成员健康回归后瞬间消散。超人和蝙蝠侠如何治愈自己的花吐症，对此他们也不多加追问，一方面忌惮蝙蝠侠，一方面，按一位不愿透露姓名的正联成员的话来说：“毕竟我们心领神会。”


End file.
